


Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 inspired, Adele – Freeform, F/M, Marriage, adele inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ron came in from the joke stop for the fifth night in a row with no sign of Hermione. The clock that showed her location was still on "Work." He sighed and started making dinner, glancing up at the clock to see if her hand moved every few minutes.</p>
<p>Finally, just as Ron was finishing the meal, Hermione's hand moved away from "Work" and spun lazily for a long time. He watched it for a while until he finally gave up and set the table. Maybe she stopped at the grocer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Adele song Send My Love (To Your New Lover). I decided to put a bit of a spin on the feel of the song, so let me know what you think. And go listen to that song if you haven't already.
> 
> Happy reading!

Ron came in from the joke stop for the fifth night in a row with no sign of Hermione. The clock that showed her location was still on "Work." He sighed and started making dinner, glancing up at the clock to see if her hand moved every few minutes.

Finally, just as Ron was finishing the meal, Hermione's hand moved away from "Work" and spun lazily for a long time. He watched it for a while until he finally gave up and set the table. Maybe she stopped at the grocer.

He looked up again and saw the hand had stopped on "Lost." His heart leapt into his throat until it moved again to "Home." He looked out the window and saw her making her way slowly up the front walk, her bag in her hand.

Hermione stepped into the door and dropped her bag on the floor as she reached to hang up her robe and scarf. "It has been a long day." She sighed.

Ron scoffed. "I'll say. I thought you'd be home before me for once."

She looked him over as she sat down to remove her shoes. "What does that mean?"

He tried to remain calm and put the pot of stew in the middle of the table. "It just means that the shop closes at six and with the cleaning, I get home a half hour later. Your job ends at half past five and you get home just a few minutes later. Even on your longer days, you're home before me. But I was home before you every night this week. And several last week."

"I hope you aren't suggesting anything is off, Ronald." She poured them each a glass of pumpkin juice before sitting down and filling her bowl. "I'm working on a particularly difficult piece of legislation and I need to finish it more quickly than I have the time."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means it needs to get done. Will you sit down and eat and calm yourself. I have something to tell you."

He sat down heavily and started serving himself. "You're seeing someone, aren't you?" He took an angry bite and started chewing, not bothering to swallow before he went on. "Because you decided someone else was better. It's that Marcus bloke, isn't it? The one you and Ginny giggle about behind your hands?"

"Come off it, Ron. I'm too tired to see anyone else. I'm working long hours."

"And what's so bloody important that you need to be at work an extra hour and a half every night?"

She groaned and got up from the table. She dug around in her bag and sat back at the table, slamming a plastic stick down between them.

"What is that?"

"Muggle home pregnancy test."

"What do you need a muggle thing for?" He demanded shoveling more food in his mouth.

"Because I wanted a different opinion."

"About what?"  
Hermione heaved a dramatic sigh. "Oblivious as usual. But I suppose it's one of the things I love about you." A small smile spread across her lips as she saw the truth starting to dawn on Ron's face.

"Did you say that was a _pregnancy_ test?" He picked up the stick she'd slammed on the table. "Hermione, are we having a baby?"

She nodded.

"Oh, bloody hell." He said the moment before everything went black.


End file.
